


Still

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: ...Kinda, Abstract, Alexandria Safe-Zone, Domestic, Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in the relative safety of Alexandria, Daryl has sleepless nights, but Rick is there to bring him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> 'Dialog' is open to interpretation as being said out loud or communicated in other ways. This is a very abstract piece for me. No idea how this came out, but as always let me know what you think! :)

This new world tasted like copper and rot and salt.

Daryl had tasted it in his own mouth and on the lips of his leader as he watched him fall apart.

Daryl had put him back together with wire and tree sap as best he could and Rick said he was stronger for it.

When his leader could finally operate, Daryl could get back to doing what he could for the group.

But he would always be there to pick up the pieces.

Alexandria; such a strong name for a place that was holding on by a thread.  If only they knew.

When Rick came around that night to see him, Daryl was perched on the sill in the family room, still on watch even though there were walls upon walls.

Daryl’s eyes were reflective blue that stalled Rick's movements and for a moment Daryl observed him.

Rick finally gets his engine to turn over and he stalks towards the window, sitting on what remains of the sill.  They look out.

_Ya can sleep. Got walls._

Daryl leans his head back against the white clean paint and he closes his eyes for a minute.

_Ain't about the walls._

Rick glances at the clock. 11:53

_What do you need?_

Daryl's head tilts forward and those deep pools glisten as they regard Rick.

 _You can take whatever you want._ And Rick means it.

They both look out the window and see an owl swoop though the dark. Daryl's foot inches forward and his toes sneak under Rick's thigh.

_How long?_

Rick sighs into the quiet of the house

They both know it'll happen.  Both wonder how bad it'll be when it does.  Walls only last for so long.

Rick's hand rests on Daryl's ankle and he gently shakes his head.  Daryl looks back out the window.

Rick regards the clock again 12:01.  Rick give's Daryl's ankle a gentle squeeze and smiles at the man.

 _Happy birthday._   As quiet as a breeze though grass.

_Ain’t…_

Rick points at the clock and Daryl's lip twitches up for a second.

Rick stands, leans forward like a tree in a storm and brushes his lips against Daryl's temple as Daryl's hand runs over Rick's stubble, eyes still trained out the window.

_Don't be too long._

Daryl listens to his feet pad up the steps and fade into the room upstairs.

Daryl looks out the window again; chewing on his lip and watching a squirrel scuffle from one tree to another.

The Earth had revolved the sun once more since the day of his birth.

As silent as the night itself he gets up and ascends the stairs to the room he shares with Rick to find him tucked under the covers, a rock covered in moss.  He lifts the layers of earth and buries himself next to the man he loves.

And whether the sun rises in the morning or the walls fall in the night he knows that his life has meaning.

 


End file.
